


We're Going Down Down, Baby

by turnondelights



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Eventual Sex, Fantasy, Healer!Jimin, M/M, Magic, Romance, jimin is basically a soft selfless bean and jungkook is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnondelights/pseuds/turnondelights
Summary: Jungkook smiled, “I get the feeling that getting to know Jimin is like riding a rollercoaster. The rest of you are all stuck on the first uphill, but I’m approaching the second, taller uphill.”Taehyung grinned, “So what you’re saying is that right now it’s going downhill.”





	1. Prologue

“Hyung.” Jungkook sat by Jimin’s hospital bed, dressed in a casual outfit rather than his usual black combat gear. He seemed like a normal teenager and had already charmed the hospital staff into letting him visit so often. Jimin sat up, fully-healed by now, but tired. 

He croaked, “What.” 

Jungkook slipped a white envelope under the blanket and into Jimin’s hand. “Apparently, your next mission is with me again.” 

Jimin didn’t react much, but he was both glad and worried. Jungkook was reliable, comfortable. But that also made him a weakness. He also knew too much about Jimin and Jimin had a policy of avoiding a mission with the same person twice in a row. 

“I see.” Jimin responded, deadpan. 

“I can already tell that you’re thrilled.” Jungkook joked, turning around to leave. Jimin watched Jungkook cross the room and hover his hand over the doorknob. 

“This time,” Jungkook declared, very resolved, “I’ll be one step ahead of you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Healers learn first and foremost to prioritize others, even if that means hiding their own injuries. As long as a healer isn’t in danger of dying, he must save enough magic for others, no matter what. 

Yet this time, Jimin found himself stumped. The situation was odd because the hired men on this mission were extremely good. None of them sustained anything more than a scratch and all this time Jimin has had an overflowing pool of magic and time for himself. 

Somehow, even as one of the best healers in his entire country, Jimin couldn’t seem to make progress on an injury he received two days prior. It was during their own raid and he had been caught out by an enemy in the darkness. As of now, he could barely keep the injury from bleeding out and they were in the middle of a forest a distance away from any magic shops. He suspected that he was poisoned. 

“Jimin.” Namjoon, the leader of the mission called, snapping his fingers. “You still with us?” 

Jimin went red at the sudden attention on him and smacked his cheeks, “Sorry, I was distracted.” 

“You’re on guard duty tonight with Jungkook.” 

“Oh, of course.” Jimin said. 

Well, if things couldn’t get worse. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hi, hyung.” Jungkook sat down next to Jimin with his usual cheeky smile. 

Jimin smiled back, “Hey, good work today.” 

Jungkook laughed breathlessly, though his eyes weren’t laughing. He seemed to be deep in thought as he commented, “You know, I kill people. ‘Good work!’ doesn’t exactly apply to me.” 

Jimin was going to bring up that he didn’t say it quite that enthusiastically but he refrained. He’s only known Jungkook for two weeks, but he knew his type. Jimin slowly nodded. “I know. You do it to save people, though.” Jimin wondered if Jungkook was too young for this, “Are you okay?” 

Jungkook leaned on his arms, staring at Jimin from the side. “It’s just weird seeing someone so innocent smile at me like you do.” 

Jimin shook his head, “I’m not innocent. You know that.” 

“Oh really?” Jungkook pulled Jimin’s chin towards him, “I don’t think I do.” 

As he leaned in, Jimin didn’t pull back but instead, Jungkook stopped on his own to whisper, “Is there a reason why you aren’t telling anyone about your injury?” 

Jimin sucked in a breath and suddenly remembered why he wanted to avoid Jungkook in the first place. “You smelled the blood, I’m assuming?” 

“Mm well that,” Jungkook eyes flashed red as he ran a hand through Jimin’s hair, “And ever since that crazy stunt you pulled the last time, I’ve been watching you carefully.” Jungkook’s fingers started going dangerously towards the hem of Jimin’s shirt and Jimin quickly caught them. 

“Have you? Well, mind your own business.” Jimin snapped and Jungkook let go. 

“You know, I like it when you’re angry. I feel like it’s really you.” Jungkook leaned in again, “If you don’t heal it by our next raid, I’m going to tell Namjoon.” 

Alarms started blaring in Jimin’s head and he quickly grabbed Jungkook’s wrist, “The raid after that. Please.” 

Jungkook didn’t respond, but interlocked their fingers. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What shit went down during your last mission? Jimin seems so guarded when he’s with you.” Taehyung asked, genuinely curious. 

Jungkook watched Jimin interact with the others, “Yeah, he used to treat me the same way he does with you guys. But I know what he’s really like now--so I guess there’s no helping it if he keeps me at an arm’s length.” 

“Oh? You seem a little upset.” Taehyung teased. 

Jungkook smiled, “Not at all. I get the feeling that getting to know Jimin is like riding a rollercoaster. The rest of you are all stuck on the first uphill, but I’m approaching the second, taller uphill.” 

Taehyung grinned, “So what you’re saying is that right now it’s going downhill.” 

“Oh definitely.” Jungkook said and Jimin turned towards them, glaring at Jungkook like clockwork. He was probably making sure that Jungkook was keeping his mouth shut. 

Jungkook stepped closer to Taehyung just to see Jimin squirm, “But I happen to love downhills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah I love this fandom and jikook is everything jhdsjffsd  
> this is really choppy since its kind of a prologue, will clean it up later mayb ^^  
> for now just enjoy my mess LOL


	2. Unclear Enemies, Newfound Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place before the prologue ^^

When Jimin met Jungkook for the first time, he knew something was different about him. Jungkook was the last to arrive of the hired group, but he strode in with an almost bored confidence. 

They were all quickly alerted by Jungkook’s intense magic presence. Jimin had seen plenty of strong magicians, but Jungkook was in another league. 

“Who is this kid?” One of the hired magicians asked immediately, voice low. 

“Never seen him in my life.” Another responded. 

The client, a politician in his forties, coughed to get everyone’s attention. “It seems all of you have arrived. The job is relatively simple. All you need to do is infiltrate the mansion of a certain man and kill everyone there.” 

There were several murmurs of excitement. 

“How many people can we expect to be there?” Jimin asked. 

The man chose his words carefully, “It will be heavily guarded, but there will most likely only be a few that can use magic.” He answered. Jimin frowned, as it seemed obvious to him that the man was hiding some details. 

  
  
  
  
  


“This mission was impossible from the start!” Someone’s shriek interrupted Jimin’s concentration. The injured man at his fingertips groaned and Jimin continued pouring his healing magic into the wound. 

“What’s the situation?!” Jimin asked, sweating as he heard the explosions around the corner. Jimin had been too busy healing the others to keep track of what was going on. 

“Team B and C were wiped out. We lost contact with Team A right when the fighting started.” The man reported, “I think we should just get out of here! This isn’t worth the money, there must be around twenty skilled magicians in this sector of the building alone.” 

Jimin shook his head, “Well, most of us aren’t going anywhere.” 

Several of the other hired hitmen were backed against the wall, hiding from the enemies. Jimin didn’t like to take control--he hated when his suggestions led to the deaths of others. It’s happened more than once before. 

But at this rate, they would all die anyway. 

“I need you guys to create a barrier while I try to see if we can regroup with Team A.” Jimin said calmly, startling some of the men. “There is no exit where we won’t get intercepted. You need to stand your ground.” 

His words weren’t particularly strong, but they were convincing. The others began to form a barrier together. 

After patching up the men on the ground, Jimin sat against a wall and closed his eyes. He extended his senses towards the opposite side of the building where Team A had been stationed. He expected to see dead bodies and wreckage everywhere. 

But somehow everyone there was perfectly unharmed. They seemed to be trying to contact the other teams. He couldn’t believe the sight. The enemies were completely wiped out on Team A’s side, while his team was struggling so much on their end. 

Jimin was about to stop and report to his own team, when he barely noticed someone look up directly to where his mental presence was lingering. 

“You’re the healer from Team D, right? Jimin?” Jungkook asked, surprising Jimin. The other men on Team A looked at Jungkook oddly, since they hadn’t noticed Jimin. When Jungkook didn’t explain, they simply ignored him and went back to trying to fix their communication device. It looked burnt to a crisp. 

Jimin whispered under his breath, “You can sense me?” 

Not many people could sense and even if they could, sensing was not like telepathy. It was a one-way thing, so the only way Jungkook could sense Jimin’s mental presence was if he could reach as far as Jimin could. 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, a little smug, “Why, you thought I couldn’t?” 

Jimin pursed his lips, “What’s the situation there?” _Brat._

Jungkook looked around, “We were ambushed by around forty magicians…” Jungkook let some lightning fizzle around his hand, “...so I wiped them out. But I took out the communication device too, by accident.” 

“By accident, my ass!” Someone shouted, “You almost caught us in that attack!” 

Jimin’s eyes widened. He wouldn’t have believed the story if he weren’t able sense the dead bodies and the unharmed team himself. 

“Jesus christ.” Jimin whispered and this time someone on his team heard him. 

“Jimin, what’s going on?!” 

“It’s Team A. Apparently Jungkook took out forty magicians on his own.” He explained and suddenly their team grew hopeful. 

“So all we need to do is meet up with them!” Someone said. 

Jimin went back to Jungkook, “We’re in a dire situation right now. Team B and C are dead. Half of our team is down, but alive. About twenty magicians attacking us, how long will it take you to get here?” 

Jungkook put a hand on his hip and sensed their location. “I would say, about fifteen minutes.” 

Jimin was actually surprised to hear that. “Oh yeah? I could do it in ten.” 

Jungkook seemed a little taken aback by Jimin’s sudden forwardness and grinned, “I meant the entire team, but if it’s just me, I could get there in three.” 

“Do that. Tell your team to make their way over too.” Jimin stopped sensing and sighed. It took a lot to bring his mind that far. 

“So are they coming?” 

“Yeah.” Jimin said. 

“Good because we’re really getting pummelled here-” 

_Boom!_

Before anyone could react, black ropes shot through the barrier and grabbed everyone in sight. Jimin sliced the ropes that flew towards him and leapt backwards out of range. 

As if the situation wasn’t bad enough, an intense presence that matched Jungkook’s had arrived at the scene. The man had successfully restrained both Jimin’s allies and his enemies, single-handedly. 

“Jimin?” 

Jimin froze, recognizing the voice. His moment of realization cost him, and the ropes shot out again, this time grabbing him. 

“It looks like I hit the jackpot.” 

That voice always seemed to make him see his options crumble before his eyes, as if the ropes binding him were chaining him down to an inescapable fate. 

“Yoongi-hyung.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Jungkook shot through the hallways, heading directly for Team D. Though he didn’t show it, he was surprised to learn that a healer could sense as far as him. From his voice and his demeanor, Jungkook could tell Jimin was used to battle. 

What Jungkook lacked was experience. In essence, he was already stronger than most magicians on magic ability alone, but there were still things he didn’t consider. He didn’t realize he could use his ability to sense to find out how the other teams were doing. 

And surprisingly enough, there were very few magicians who had the knowledge and battle experience that Jungkook was looking for. 

Park Jimin. The name was familiar, but Jimin was no elite magician. Still, he seemed like someone Jungkook should keep an eye on. 

_Boom!_

The sound came from the direction he was heading. Jungkook stopped a hallway away and sensed forward to see what was going on. He noticed all of Team D were encased in bubbles. A few were knocked out while the others were trying desperately to speak to Jimin. 

Jimin was the only one outside of a bubble, but he didn’t seem like he could move. 

Jungkook focused harder to hear what was going on. 

“Jimin, release the protection bubbles. Your ability will not hold out for long.” The man holding the ropes said, his voice low. Jungkook didn’t recognize him, but Jimin seemed to know him. 

“No, you’re planning to steal their magic.” Jimin coughed blood and winced when the ropes squeezed tighter. 

Surprisingly the stranger walked up to Jimin and knelt down. “I won’t touch them, so release the bubbles. Don’t test me, Jimin.” 

“I don’t believe you, Yoongi.” Jimin coughed again. 

Jungkook noticed the ropes going up Yoongi’s sleeve. They were probably magic-infused. Gauging the situation, Jungkook realized that both sides were down. All of the bodyguards from the mansion were wrapped in ropes, while the hired hitmen were encased in Jimin’s bubbles. From the burnt ropes on the ground, it seemed like those bubbles were keeping them from being restrained. 

“That’s a shame.” Yoongi said to Jimin, “Now that I’ve finally found you, I’m not going to let you die from magic loss.” 

Before Yoongi could knock Jimin out with a strike from his hand, Jungkook darted forward and shot several bolts of lightning in the man’s direction. Yoongi’s eyes widened but he blocked the attack. 

Someone else grabbed Jungkook’s wrist, “Woah there.” 

Jungkook shook the hand off and jumped to Jimin, surrounding his hand with magic and slicing the ropes. He didn’t even sense the newcomer. 

“Hoseok, it’s fine. Don’t fight him.” Yoongi called out, rubbing his hand. There was blood dripping from his arm, no doubt as a result of Jungkook’s attack. 

“We need to go, Yoongi.” Hoseok frowned, “Seokjin’s calling again.” 

Jimin gasped, leaning on Jungkook. He seemed exhausted, but those bubbles still stood strong enough so that even Jungkook wouldn’t be able to break them easily. 

“Hey kid,” Yoongi called out to Jungkook, irking him slightly, “Jimin’s probably going to be too weak to sense anything so tell him when we’re out of range. He’ll drop the bubbles then.” 

“You’re just going to leave?” Jungkook asked, “Like that?” 

Hoseok stepped between them, sensing Jungkook’s animosity. “We only came here for this mansion’s magicians and so to respect Jimin’s wishes, we’ll take what we came for and leave peacefully.” 

“And what will you do with them?” 

Hoseok crossed his arms, “We’ll steal their magic and store it for our cause. It’ll kill them, but it’s not like you wouldn’t have killed them anyway.” 

Jungkook couldn’t really argue with that, but something felt wrong. Why was Jimin so against them? 

“Rest assured, everyone we’re taking is corrupt,” Yoongi said as if reading his mind, “Jimin only takes jobs that antagonize people who deserve it. He must’ve done a background check on that politician that sent you here and realized that it was going to be a hit on this mansion.” 

Jungkook looked down at Jimin, who was still barely hanging on and was surprised that he took such precautions. There was no reason for Yoongi to lie and since Jimin had not protected anyone from the mansion, it was probably true. 

“Jimin doesn’t approve of our methods.” Yoongi shook his head, “Even though he’s against magicians.” 

“What?” Jungkook wasn’t following. 

Yoongi grinned, “This is why you’re a kid. You think all of your power comes from magic?” 

Hoseok nodded, “Consider joining us. There’s a lot that you don’t know.” 

Jimin whined, as if trying to discourage Jungkook. 

Jungkook shook his head, “I won’t join them.” It was a bit hasty in judgement, but when Jimin seemed to relax in his arms, Jungkook was sure it had been the right thing to say. 

Yoongi smiled, pulling several bodies with him, “We’ll see.” The sight of bodies being dragged into the darkness was ominous to say the least. 

And just like that they were gone, leaving Jungkook to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimin is the only pure one lmao
> 
> whats new


End file.
